Egyptian Tears
by Kykura
Summary: Orchid had a great past, until somebody destroyed it. Now she is in her present time and she can remember her horrid past...can Yugi help Orchid?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
This story has a little bit of everything. It has a suicidal girl and some romance, but this is mostly a drama. So if you don't like death or sadness please don't flame. This story is also written in a personal point of view from Orchid, a character I made up and added to the YGO cast. (Please no flames)  
  
  
  
****  
  
Egyptian Tears - Chapter 1 - A Painless Night  
  
****  
  
It was math class. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't have to; I would pass the test with an A anyway.  
  
I looked up from my paper that I was drawing on. I sit behind Yugi Motou so I can see over the shrimp, naturally. But even still I can see that stupid hair of his over his chair.  
  
I am normally not this rude..not even in my head. It all started about a week ago...  
  
****  
  
About two weeks ago my only friend Teri was at my house. We were talking and laughing. She was the only one who knew about my past.  
  
Then about a week later Teri moved to England. Now I am alone with my past eating away at my heart and soul. (Ohh...dramatic)  
  
*****  
  
Math class ended and I entered the cafeteria. I sat alone at the end of a table.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi and Jounochi came rushed towards me.  
  
'Oh great' I thought.  
  
"Orchid, hey," said Yugi.  
  
I smiled and raised my eyebrows.  
  
'God! I hate being fake!' I yelled mentally at myself.  
  
"So, we are having trouble with some math problems, and we were wondering if you could help," Jou blurted. Yugi nodded.  
  
'That is all they wanted?? Figures. Sometimes I hate people, especially guys' I thought.  
  
"Um, alright. Show me the problems," I said.  
  
"These," said Yugi as he pointed to some problems written on scratch piece of paper.  
  
I showed them how to do the problems.  
  
"Thanks, aren't you gonna eat?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No," I answered flatly.  
  
"That can't be good for you," Jou replied.  
  
"So what? It's bad enough Teri moved to England! Much less my past that I wish that I could forget! My millennium anklet (I added this...please no flames) is tearing at my soul! I loved my life, now it is a mess, so I don't eat! Cha! Know you don't care, so just run back to your friends," I nearly yelled.  
  
Yugi and Jounochi had a horrified look on their faces.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized weakly.  
  
Yugi sat down across from me.  
  
"I didn't know Teri moved to England, or that you had a millennium item. Please tell me what is wrong about it," Yugi said.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi transformed into Yami.  
  
I told Yami that I have had in sense I was born.  
  
"What happened in your past?" Yami asked.  
  
"I can't tell you here. How about after school?" I asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "Turtle Game Shop after school".  
  
I nodded.  
  
****  
  
The seventh period bell rang, school was over.  
  
I was supposed to go to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"Gawds! Sometimes I hate myself for agreeing to these things. I don't even like Yugi, or his friends!' I thought as I walked down the hallway with my heavy books.  
  
But I hat told him that I would, so I guess I have to go.  
  
I walked slowly, almost as slow as I could, to the game shop.  
  
****  
  
  
  
When I got there I opened the door. I had never been to this place, or any other game shop for that matter. You see, I am a one-of-a- kind, that is of course besides Teri. We never played or wanted to play Duel Monsters. It all seemed kinda dumb to us.  
  
Yugi came running over to me. "Hi Orchid!" he said cheerfully.  
  
I wasn't in a good mood. He got the hint from my 'I hate this world' expression.  
  
"So, what is this about your past?" Yugi asked.  
  
An old man that was behind the counter came towards us.  
  
"Yugi, my grandson, has told me that you too have a millennium item," he said.  
  
"Um, yes...I do. Why?" I answered.  
  
"No, I just.," the old man started.  
  
"Whatever. I am only here to say that I came. Alright? Now I can leave, not that I have anything to do," I said.  
  
"But??!!" said Yugi. "You must tell us about your past, and present".  
  
"Well, all I am going to tell you about my past is that it was in ancient Egypt. I was very happy before it was disrupted, then it became cold, that is why I want to forget it. I think you should ask Yami about it, he should know, that is, if he can remember," I said.  
  
"Alright, but how about you talk to him yourself?" Yugi said. He transformed into Yami.  
  
I started to talk in ancient Egyptian and I knew Yami understood me. I was interrupted by Yugi appearing, but Yami was still there, Yugi had a separate body.  
  
"Finally! I have been trying to figure that out! Now I can have a separate body, but still be connected," Yugi said.  
  
I ignored him.  
  
I started yelling in ancient Egyptian about my past. Yami looked horrified.  
  
Somebody appeared from behind a shelf. It was an attractive blonde boy. He looked familiar.  
  
The guy started to talk in ancient Egyptian to me about how he knew me in my other life.  
  
I was amazed.  
  
But I continued to talk to Yami.  
  
I was beginning to get tired of talking to Yami.  
  
"I haveta go now," I said quickly.  
  
"Come talk to us again soon *pause* you know, about your past," Yami added.  
  
I raised, and lowered my eyebrows. I turned and opened the door.  
  
Everyone said 'goodbye' and I tried to ignore them.  
  
I left the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
'Gawds! I hope I never have to go into that shop again. Why did I even say anything? Sometimes I hate myself,' I thought.  
  
****  
  
I opened the door to my room and walked in. My father was on a dig in Egypt and my mother was dead, which left me alone in the house, not that I minded. I kinda liked it.  
  
My room was dark, seeing as how everything was black, even my walls.  
  
'Good, this will make it easier,' I thought.  
  
I walked slowly across the black carpet to my black desk. I opened the top drawer and saw what I wanted.  
  
There it was, it was beautiful. It was a silver, jeweled knife. I've had it sense I was in ancient Egypt.  
  
I stared at the knife for a minute, remembering ancient Egypt.  
  
I cursed in Egyptian at my 'fond' memories.  
  
I took the knife's handle and I pressed the silver blade to my leg.  
  
I pressed the blade into my skin. I made no noise. It didn't feel bad. I had done this before, so nothing hurt, or was painful.  
  
****  
  
I made about five cuts on each leg, and three on each arm just below the elbow.  
  
I wiped the blade clean of blood with a tissue. I placed the knife back into the drawer from which I got it.  
  
I changed into my black boxers and a black tee shirt, and then climbed into my bed. The bed had black sheets, and a black blanket. A comforter, also black, covered the black blanket.  
  
I lay down and thought about today.  
  
'Nobody even notices me. They all just think about themselves and their friends. They think that I am somewhat smart, and that's all. Just because I don't play Duel Monsters some people don't accept me. I whish Teri was here. She knew about how I cut myself. Back when she was here I had just started to cut myself. She hasn't even called or written me a letter sense she left for England. She probably had really good friends, while I'm stuck here alone,' I thought.  
  
I eventually fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.  
  
****  
  
***Not the end - more coming soon! And there is a reason that Orchid cuts herself *** 


End file.
